random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Lillie's Little World/The Mansion
This page is used to store information about the mansion in Lillie's Little World. Location The mansion is on a sandy beach near a shiny blue ocean. Tempertures normally reach up to 35˚ celsius (or 95˚ farenheit). Backyard The backyard has a picket fence around it. It features an in-ground pool with a deck, two lounge chairs, a snack and drink bar, an umbrella rack and a closet full of pool floaties. The pool has a lifeguard chair, a diving board and two slides. Front of the house The front of the house is white, and the roof is a sea blue/green color. It's door is brown and has 5 steps that lead to it, alongside a deck. Both the stairs and deck are painted a pastel blue color. In front of the door, there is a white welcome mat. Then, you step inside... Inside When you first walk in When you first walk in, you are met with a fluffy white rug and shiny maplewood floors. On your right, there is a coat rack with a hat rack on top, three shoe shelves and on your left, there is a portrait of the mansion's residents. When you walk in a straight line, you are met with a staircase that goes two ways with a chandelier and two hallways. The left leads to the living room and the right leads to the kitchen (which has the mansion restaurant in it). On top of the staircase, there is a circular, brown table with white flowers in a vase and a capsule which has the egg Shiron hatched from inside of it. Left-leading staircase The left-leading staircase leads to a hallway where the bedrooms that belong to Lillie, Toffee, Wendy, Spacey, Bill Cipher, Olivia and Fluffer. Each room has it's own bathroom. Lillie's room Like everyone else's rooms, Lillie's room is very large. The walls are painted white, icy blue and lavender in the pattern of stripes. The floors are white marble tiles, and has a glass chandelier on the ceiling. Lillie's bed is queen-sized and is placed in the center wall. The bedding is pretty much the same. White pillowcases, a white comforter and a white teddy bear. This is because when it comes to bedding, Lillie prefers to keep her pillows and comforter clean and white. On the right-hand side of the bed, there is a glass side table, which has Lillie's phone, notebook and a pack of pencils resting on it. In the bottom left-hand corner, there is a white piano, and next to it is a large walk-in closet. On the right hand side of the room, there is a lavender sofa and a flatscreen TV attached to the wall. There is a long table under it which has the remote for the TV and some polaroid pictures of Lillie with her Pokemon. In front of her bed, there is a white rug and some plain white slippers. There are two windows on both sides of her bed that show the back of the beach the mansion is set in. You can sometimes see birds jumping around there, especially when it is the summer. There are also several posters relating to movies, TV shows and fashion brands Lillie enjoys. Toffee's room Toffee's bedroom walls are set in a bright grey/taupe theme, because she thinks everyone else's rooms are too bright. Her bed is situated to the left, and is queen-sized. Her pillows are white and a grey blanket rests over her bed. Posters for various comedy shows are hung up around the walls, as well as a light brown desk with three drawers, which has a Macbook resting on it with a coffee mug her mother gave her. Toffee's room only has one window. It is medium-sized and like Lillie's, shows the back of the beach. Toffee has a large stand-alone TV on a long table a few steps away from her bed, along side two fluffy white chairs (they look just like egg chairs without the shell). Wendy's room hell /hel/ noun 1. A place regarded in various religions as a spiritual realm of evil and suffering, often traditionally depicted as a place of perpetual fire beneath the earth where the wicked are punished after death. synonyms: the netherworld, the Inferno, the infernal regions, the abyss Chiaki's room Chiaki's room is a bright pink and white theme. Around the walls, there are white fairy lights stung up on every nook and cranny, as well as posters for various video games. When you look to your left, you see a large TV on a long table (see a pattern here)? with 2 game controllers. Facing the TV, there are two chairs similar to this one, with a small table in between the chairs. There is a shelf next to the table which has various games stored on it. Her bed is right next to the gaming area. It is a double-sized bed with a white headboard, which stores Chiaki's phone and near it is her backpack on a small hook. Her pillowcases are pink, paired with a matching comforter. Several plushies that serve Chiaki's aesthetical needs are found on the bed. A few steps away from the bed, there is a curved, white couch with some decorative pillows on it. There is also a large, circle-shaped window with a windowsil so wide you can sit on it. Across from it is the closet. Angie's room Angie's room is painted the same shade of yellow as her coat. Like Chiaki's room, white fairy lights are strung up from wall to wall. Angie's bed is situated on the right-hand side of the room, and essentially is the first thing you see when you walk in. It has yellow pillows, and a yellow, white and black striped blanket. Angie's room does not have a TV, but a DVD player. There is a sculpting station and various easels, and a small white couch in front of her bed. On top of the bed, black decorative stars are strung up to act like a mobile. Moana's room Moana's room is painted light brown and red. -- FINISHING LATER -- Kitchen